


the bride to be

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging, Butt Plugs, Cold Feet, Dom!Gold, F/M, Finger Sucking, Finger food, Fingering, Food Sex, Kinky sex, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, all the honeymoon sex, anal simulation, run away bride, slightly non consensual fingering, sub!Belle, wedding day blues, wedding lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling's August prompt,Non-Smut: Runaway BrideSmut: In the kitchen/food sexbelle runs away from her wedding.unable to go through with her arranged marriage to gaston hunter only to instead end up marryingmr gold!





	1. the wedding day

i sat in the darken room crying uncontrollably for how long I don't know. I'd lost track of time when he found me.

mr gold entered the back room of his shop and I tried to hide myself away so that he wouldn't find me.but,  
of course he did.nothing escapes  
mr gold.

"what are you doing here? he asked.

I looked up at him frozen in place. 

"I, I..I'm sorry mr gold. I didn't  
mean to intrude.I just,I didn't know where else to turn." I stammered.

"how did you get in, the shop  
is closed dearie." he asked  
with a sneer.

"I know, the sign said closed but  
the door was unlocked." 

he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'll ask you again dearie, what  
are you doing here in my shop."  
he demanded looking at me  
with contempt.

"this, this was the one place that  
no one would look for me! I said with a dry laugh.

"I see, he said kneeling down to me. here dry your tears." he said begrudgingly giving me his silk  
handkerchief.

I hesitantly took it from him.  
wiping my tear stained face and blowing my nose with it.

he rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"thank you." I said weakly.

"the pleasure is all mine." he said in a slightly mocking tone.

and I found myself smiling at him.

"well miss French, would you care to explain why your hiding under my desk wearing a wedding dress?  
he asked. 

"it's my wedding day."  
I sadly replied. 

"I see, my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail." he quipped. 

"I can't do this, I burst out crying.  
I can't marry gaston, I won't! 

"ah cold feet, it happens to the  
best of them afraid. not to worry  
miss French by tomorrow morning you'll regret this little..moment of uncertainty and be reunited with your true love." he said attempting to placate me. 

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"don't talk to me like I'm, like I'm a silly child! I thought that you of all people might understand since you loathed everybody! you don't see gaston as the great hero that can do no wrong, why the man practically walks on water." I stated  
near shouting. 

"I don't hate everybody? he said defensively.

I laughed shaking my head.

"I just wish my father didn't worship the ground gaston hunter walks on!

"and what dose all of this have to do with you running away from your own wedding." he asked with an amused smile. 

"this whole marriage has been forced on me by my father,  
by gaston. even the whole damn town! and I don't want it! I want nothing to do with that vain conceited man! I continued  
to bluster.

"then don't marry him." he simply said offering me his hand.

I took it rising up off the ground.

"it's not that simple, I wish that it was but my father has been planing this wedding for years! this whole engagement..it was arranged by  
my father years ago, I only went along with it to please him. but as the wedding got closer and closer I just couldn't go through with it! but  
I still can't disappoint my father I never could. I've spent my entire life trying to please him, and everyone else for that manner. they just don't understand." I said continuing  
to ramble. 

"belle, dearie this is the 21st century. you don't have to do a damn thing that you don't want to." he replied.

"will you, will help me." I asked beseeching him.

he looked at me then with cold calculating eyes. considering.

"please mr gold, I need your help. please help me." I pleaded. 

"you don't need my help dearie, stand up for yourself and what it is you truly want.stand up to your father." he simply stated. 

I took his hand in mine.

"if it were that simple I wouldn't be hiding out in here, please mr gold  
I can't do this alone." I begged.

he stared down at my hand in his  
and looked up at me meeting my pleading gaze.

"well,I suppose a deal could made." 

"a..a deal, what kind of deal?  
I questioned. 

"it appears to me that your in need of a replacement, some one else to take gaston place." he replied.

"what are you suggesting? I asked looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"marry me instead." he causally said.

"I don't understand." I said letting go of his hand.

"if your already wed, then you can't be forced into marrying gaston.  
your father won't be able to pressure you into this unwanted marriage. problem solved." he said with a mischievous grin.

"your asking me to marry you?  
I asked taken aback. 

"well why not, it's the perfect situation. is it not? no one would dare trifle with our unholy union.  
this sham of a marriage would keep anyone from interfering in your life ever again not even your father.  
in fact, the town would be so terrified of me that they wouldn't dare harass you.not even their precious gaston I would see to  
it that he doesn't come near you ever again. he plainly stated.

"but what if I...

"what if you change your mind,or find your true love whilst still married to me." he said interrupting me.

I looked at him and nodded. 

he shrugged. "then we divorce." 

I looked at him questioningly. 

"this deal, our marriage is to keep you from marrying someone you don't wish to be married to.  
I won't force you to stay married  
to me. you will be my wife so long  
as you wish it.and..when your ready  
I won't fight you on the divorce so long as our financial assets remain separate. I'm sure we could reach  
an pleasurable arrangement."  
he said looking at with those  
calculating eyes.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"wonderful, I'll have the papers drawn up to make it official." he said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"wait! I said grabbing hold of his hand keeping him from leaving. 

"Is that really necessary? 

"yes, he nodded. I find that it quite comes in handy." 

"it's just, that..It's so cold so formal." I weakly replied.

"we'll be married this evening,  
I'll have judge spencer officiate." 

"wait now, today! I asked in surprise unprepared for the sudden turn  
of events.

""yes,he said nodding his head.

"the decision is entirely up to you dearie, today you either become  
mrs gold or mrs hunter. the choice  
is yours to make dear. he coldly replied. 

"and, and what do you get out of all this? your not doing this out of the kindness of your heart? I carefully asked. 

he looked at me and smiled.  
"why you of course." 

meeting his conniving stare  
I tentatively nodded my head agreeing to this unusual arrangement. 

 

"its a pity that you've wrinkled your lovely wedding dress." he teased. 

"it was my mothers." I sadly replied looking down at the wrinkled dress.

"it suits you, you look simply stunning my dear." he said staring  
at me with an odd expression. 

"I want to see these papers concerning our deal before  
the wedding." I said in a  
demanding tone. 

"smart girl, of course you will  
need to sign the papers before  
the wedding.but, as I stated  
before you may leave me at  
any time you so wish it." he replied with a knowing grin. 

"I understand, and I thank you  
mr gold for..for doing this for me." 

"it's no matter really, so do we have a deal? he asked knowing full well the answer. 

"we do." I replied meeting his eye.

"then the deal is struck! he said with unexpected glee.


	2. here cums the bride

I found myself awkwardly standing in mr gold..my husband's kitchen.  
I was still in my wedding dress after the whole unpleasantness with my father and my ex fiancé he brought me home to his house.

we walked into the church were my wedding was to take place.I was holding my new husband's hand as I announced that there wouldn't be a wedding as i was already married to mr gold,the whole church erupted in gasped shock and aversion.  
holding onto my new husband's hand I'd found the strength to finally stand up to my father and it felt good for once to stand up for myself and demand to be heard! oddly enough tying myself in wedlock to mr gold I..I never felt more free.

emotionally exhausted I wasn't really ready to look too closely at those feeling just yet..

after everything that happened all i wanted to do was get out of this confining dress and bury myself in a nest of blankets and sleep for a week! but my new husband was eyeing me with ravenous intent.

"what? I found myself asking not really wanting to hear the answer.

"you are the most beautifulest bride that this town has ever seen my darling belle." he replied with that same bizarre intense stare.

"thank you, again. mr gold for all the kindness you've done for me.  
you don't know what you've done for me." I said unable to meet  
his stare.

his eyes perused my body with lecherously making me shiver.

"I should probably change out of this now." i said weakly. 

I had no idea what I was going to change into? I hadn't gone home yet to collect my things but I just needed to leave the room.the way he was looking at me was making me nervous.no one had ever looked  
at me like that before.

I turned to leave when he backed  
me up against the kitchen counter.

"now dearie, it wasn't all done out of the kindness of my heart." he said staring intensely into my eyes and licking his lips.

"I know, I mean..I don't." i stuttered trembling slightly under his leering perusal. 

"well my dear little belle, so long as you remain my wife and live in my home i will expect you to make yourself available to me. whenever and however I want you." he said with a absolutely filthy.

"you mean like a kept sex slave?   
I retorted indignant.

"no, of course not. I simply expect you to perform your wifely duties." he said placing his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"such as." I asked a little breathless.

"submitting to me, you will give yourself completely to me."  
he replied with a lecherous grin.

"you, you want to have sex?  
I tentatively asked.

he smiled. "are you afraid of me? 

"no, I shook my head. I just I didn't think that sex was.." I hesitated to finish the sentence.

"don't play coy dear, your not  
the blushing bride.your ex said  
as much." he said with a smug grin.

"I..I didn't realize that,that would be a part of the deal." I said trying to move away from him but he had pined me against him and  
the counter.

"didn't read the fine print did you my wife, he chuckled.but then you never do take the time to think do you belle? you act first and deal with  
the consequences later." 

"I, I didn't..I thought this was a marriage in name only, I didn't realize that sex was..sex is that why you  
did all this so that I would have sex  
with you? I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

he just looked at me his fingers moving sinuously along the bust line of my dress.

"you know who I'am dearie, i do nothing out of the kindness of my heart. but if you rather not. then you only have to say the words belle and this marriage of convenience is over, just say the words but if you stay  
i warn you.i fully intend to fuck you however I want you and I want you belle." he said leering at me and grinding his hard erection against me. 

his vulgar dirty words stirred  
an unexpected excitement in my core.i looked at him considering..

"you have kindly done everything that I have asked of you, you were there for me when no one else was.  
I don't know what I would have done without you.I agreed to marry you   
mr gold and despite your crude attempt to scare me away I have no intention of ending this flux marriage. just yet.I..I accept your terms." I said lifting my chin determined to make this work.

"well, now that is settled shall we consummate this marriage."  
he said impatiently.

"what here? now! I said incredulous.

he nodded his head."yes right here on top of my kitchen table. now turn around my little wife and pull up your dress.I have a..well you can call it a wedding gift for you." 

i weakly nodded and turned  
around lifting my wedding dress  
up exposing my ass to my new husband.I felt a shiver run down my spine as his hand touched me.

"lovely." he uttered and pulled my white satin panties down around  
my thighs. 

he bent me over the countertop and I found myself blushing as I was now half naked in a place I didn't know with a man I hardly knew.I griped the edge of the counter when i felt his tongue, he licked my slit and spread me open flicking his tongue against my anal opening.my core fluttered with excitement at the unexpected sensation. I moaned as he continued to stimulate me anally.he suddenly stopped when I was just beginning to get into it.

I heard an odd noise and turned my head around to see him applying some lubricant to this..it looked  
like a metal plug of some kind?  
he caught my stare and smiled.  
I turned away from him biting my lip with nervousness anticipation.

I realized what the plug was when he slowly inserted it into my anal entrance making me cry out and stomped my foot down,he chuckled and repeated the action making my hips involuntarily buck and my pussy so damn wet! 

"do you like this? he huskily asked.

I bit my lip refusing to answer him.

"answer me belle, dose this make your pussy wet! he demanded while moving the plug inside of me making me hiss and moan.

"I...

"open your legs." he ordered  
and I found myself following his command. 

I moaned when he slipped his fingers inside me.my walls pulsed with need as his fingers stroked my pussy,feeling filled and unexpectedly aroused by his naughty stimulation   
I was on the verge of orgasming. unabashed moaning and moving my hips against him seeking my climax.  
he grabbed hold of my hair twisting it around his fist and pulled  
my head back.

"now, tell me my darling belle.  
do like your little gift." he breathe and bit into my shoulder.

I frantically nodded my head.  
"ye, yes! yes I'm..

i was about to come when he removed his deft fingers from inside me leaving my core aching with unsatisfied need, i turned around and glared at my new husband miff at being denied my orgasm.

he chuckled. "so wet, so needy. patiences my darling you'll come when I want you too." he leaned in closer to kiss me when I put my hand on his chest halting him.  
he look down at my hand and "tisk."

he got down on his knees before me and I stood motionless as he gathered my voluminous skirts and lifted my dress up.i stared down  
at him breathing heavily with anticipation as he kissed my legs and slowly moved up my thighs.  
he pulled off my panties leaving me in my stockings and heels.   
he snickered when his traveling lips reached the blue garter belt I still wore on my leg.

"provocative." he gruffly muttered toying with the garter belt.he placed a lingering kiss to my wet pussy and removed his suit jacket. mr gold unzipped his pants and took himself out! 

"i.." I muttered staring down at his hard cock in his hand unsure how  
to continue.

he lifted me on top of the counter and spread my legs open.I cried out! as the plug was pushed deeper into me making my walls convulse with need.

"wait, what about protection?  
i asked stalling him.

"your on the pill aren't you dear." 

i nodded my head in reply.

"good, because I want to feel you, and I want you to feel my cock as It fucks you." he huskily replied.

I could feel myself becoming more wet and aroused by his dirty words and filthy grin.I was surprised to find that I wanted him! I wanted this.

spreading my legs wider he entered me.easily slipping deep inside my drenched pussy.

"oh yes, fuck yes.your so wet! sweetheart." he moaned as he fucked me hard and fast against  
the counter.

between his rough thrusts and the plug moving in my ass with each slamming of his hips i was on the edge of the most intense orgasm i had ever had! moving faster driving his hard cock into my core i broke. crying out as I came, I felt him come deep inside of me with a growl.both breathing heavily he backed away from me and he tuck himself away.

"are you hungry? he rasp.

i nodded in reply. 

"I have some left over dinner from last night." he offered. 

I nodded my head again unable to answer him.

i remained seated on top of his counter as he reheated a plate of left over beef stroganoff for our wedding dinner.I needed to shower i could feel his cum dripping out of me staining and ruining my wedding dress.and with the plug still nestled inside my ass the unusual sensation felt erotic and it was making me feel..tingly,

mr gold insisted on hand feeding me dinner as we shared the same plate of food.i ate from his fingers smiling coyly and playfully bit his fingers.

"naughty little minx!  
he said teasingly.

I smiled enjoying this odd domestic intimacy between us.

after dinner mr gold lead me up  
the stairs to what was to be our bedroom..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter the wedding night,


	3. the wedding night

after finishing our wedding dinner my new husband led me up the stairs to his..to our bedroom.

physically exhausted,I wanted nothing more then to shower and sleep.I didn't want to think about the life I just walked out on or the new and unexpected life I suddenly found myself in.

"could you help me, I cant reach the zipper." i asked turning my back to  
mr gold..my husband,

he nodded his head and moved my hair away as he caress the back of my neck.he suddenly pulled me against him and whispered softly in my ear.

"not just yet my little wife,  
we haven't finished consummating our marriage." 

"on the bed." he ordered.his tone making me shiver with anticipation.

he pushed me down on the bed and pulled my wedding dress up around my waist. I laid still on his bed as he removed my soaked panties and slowly began to pull his little wedding gift that was still nestled snugly in my ass out of me only to push it back into my asshole again. stimulating me anally. 

"oh don't...I moaned overwhelmed  
by the intoxicating pleasurable sensation of the anal plug fucking me in the ass.

"no? he asked pausing his ministrations. 

"don't stop! I exclaimed.

"beg me." he said huskily.

"oh please, please! I pleaded with my husband. 

He chuckled and resume fucking me with the plug! 

i cried out rising on my hands and knees wantonly moving my hips seeking more, i desperately needed more as he continued to fuck me in the ass with the metal object my pussy throbbed and clutched at nothing! i could feel my own wetness practically dripping down my leg when his three fingers filled my pussy and I cried out.

"yes, yes fuck yes! 

"your pussy is already so very wet my bride, fuck belle! I want to bury my cock deep inside your soppy pussy and fuck you." he said with his three fingers seeking my clit. roughly rubbing and pinching my swollen clit.

"yes, oh yes..please fuck me! I found myself blurting out as I attempted to ride his fingers.his thrusting fingers finding an very sensitive spot making me come hard. crying out! as I climax.

I collapsed on the bed panting.he finally removed the anal plug from me and I sighed with exhaustion.

"now lets get you out of that dress."  
he rasp.

my husband carefully unzipped me  
and removed the now soiled wedding dress from me.leaving me in nothing but my white strapless bra and blue garter belt.his hands gently caressed my thighs i turned over onto my back wincing as i moved.I found myself staring into dark eyes filled with longing he knelt down in between my thighs and pulled off the garter belt pocketing them and with a mischievous smile he began to gently kiss my legs.slowly moving up my body his clever tongue circled my navel making me squirm.when his traveling lips reached the barrier of my covered chest he pulled the bra down exposing my modest breasts to his lecherous gaze.drawing my breast into his mouth sucking and nibbling on my sensitive nipple. as I quivered beneath him he continued to suckle on my breast and i found my fingers running through his soft hair tugging on his long silky strands.reluctantly releasing my breast he pulled away from my breast and took out  
his hard cock.

"I need you now belle! he said his voice utterly wrecked with need. 

he lifted my somewhat shaking legs and wrapt my legs around his waist. lining us up he thrusted hard into me, slamming his hard cock into my quivering pussy fucking me hard till i came crying out as I orgasmed. moments later i felt him ejaculate inside me the erotic sensation making my whole body tremble.

after consummating the deal,  
he collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.i wrapt my still trembling legs around him keeping us joined together.he lazily kissed my lips as he softened and slipped out of me.  
I could feel his semen leaking out  
of me.

"gosh, I need to shower." i said absently.

he nodded. "yes, I believe that  
that could be arranged." he said with a small smile and teasingly licked  
my neck.

i giggled and pushed him off of me. he took my hand as I stumbled to follow him. he led me to the in suit master bathroom.

we showered together as man and wife. caressingly washing each other as we familiarized ourselves with each others bodies.holding me against him his naughty fingers slowly moved in between my legs gently massaging my sore pussy.  
i moaned leaning into his gentle touch my hand tangling in his damp hair.his skillful fingers were soon thrusting deep inside my pussy, fingering me toward ecstasy.  
my hips moved on their own accord riding his fingers till I climaxed.

after our shower I felt thoroughly debauched as I crawled into our marital bed naked to worn out to put anything on.as I laid on my side I felt my husband spooning up behind me wrapping me in his arms. warm and sated i fell a sleep in my husband's embrace.

 

it wasn't the sweet romanic wedding night I'd always pictured having.  
but to my surprise I found myself thoroughly enjoying my wedding night with my unexpected husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter  
> food sex/table sex  
> more smut! lol


	4. the honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more,smut! including food sex! smut,

I woke up the next morning  
in a strangers bed.a stranger that was now my husband,my husband! saying it out loud was still so jarring  
i couldn't believe how much my life had changed in only a day.I was married to mr gold! turning over I wasn't surprised to find how late I had slept I was however surprised to find myself alone in bed.

i felt warm and sheltered reluctantly i got out of bed feeling more then a little sore.my muscles hurt reminding me of all the dirty little things my husband had done to me.having nothing else to wear I slipped into his discarded shirt and tentatively ventured down the staircase. I could smell the comforting smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls awaiting me also siting at the kitchen table was my insatiable husband fully dressed in one of his impeccably expensive three piece suits.he sat at the kitchen table reading the news paper with suit jacket hanging off the chair while siping his cup of coffee.

 

"good morning, did you sleep well?  
he asked with a small smile after registering me standing there staring curiously at him.

 

"hay." I said a little shyly.

he gestured for me to come closer to him i tenthly walk over to him.

"is that my shirt? he huskily asked.

"yes, I..I didn't have anything else to wear.I hope you don't mind? I replied nervously biting my lip.

he tilted his head looking me over with lustfil eyes."and,are you wearing anything underneath? he asked with almost a growl.

I stared into his dark hungry eyes unanswering him.

with a mischievous grin his hand moved up my legs finding me bare underneath his shirt.

"naughty little thing." he smirk.

grabbing me by my hips he guided me to sit down on the table in front  
of him.

"how did you sleep? 

"good." I replied feeling completely comfortable with my legs spread before him.

he nodded his head with his hands moving up and down my thighs.

"are you hungry? he asked.

"famished." i rasp mesmerized by his soft caresses.

dipping his finger into the icing of the still warm cinnamon roll he offered me his finger covered in sweet icing. locking eyes with him I sensuously closed my mouth around his finger suckling the icing off his sticky finger he made a noise almost a growl and repeat the action smearing some on my lips.

"good? he asked and I nodded my head in reply.

unbuttoning the shirt he then spread the sticky sweet icing on my neck and chest i leaned my head back as his tongue darted out to lick the icing off my skin.the sensation of his tongue sinuously moving on my naked flesh licking me made me suddenly so wet! it was so erotic.

he smeared more icing on my nipples my whole body tingled with the sensation and when he took my hardening sensitive nipple into his mouth I moaned.he made me squirm as he sucked on me.I could feel my own arousal dripping from me I was so wet and aching for him.I hummed in contentment as he turned his attention onto my other breast nipping on my nipple with his teeth and I cried out grabbing hold of his hair and pulling.with a growl he pulled away releasing my well and thoroughly ravished breasts and laid me down on top of the table lifting my shaking legs over his shoulders his clever tongue moved inside me. licking my wet pussy I loudly moaned as he slowly rubbed my fluttering folds making my body shake with pleasure as he continued to lick my pussy.spreading me open his tongue finding my clit he began stroking it making my whole body shudder as i came screaming.  
but he didn't stop,he thrusted his tongue into my core fucking me with his damn clever tongue.my hips bucked uncontrollably into him as my walls clutch at him.

he pulled away from my unbelievably wet pussy and looked at me with a smug grin.I watched him as he unzipped his pants.he pulled me into his lap and I moaned at the sensation of his hard cock slipping inside me.our eyes locking together as we began to move.I rocked my hips riding him as he bucked into me.I desperately held onto the chair behind him keeping me balanced as I rode him hard. his hands on my ass guiding me forward his cock was hitting all of my pleasure spots we came in unison. breathing heavily and spent i remained in his lap my head resting agasint his shoulder while his hands held me close.

"are you enjoying our little honeymoon, belle." he ask gently kissing my nose while his hands stroked my ass.

i shyly nodded.

his fingers slowly slid across my slit seeping his fingers in me.spreading our combined fluids as he leisurely fingered me.i moaned slowly moving against his hand as he finger fucked me i tossed my head back moaning loudly as he kissed my neck and chest.i was nearing another pleasurable climax.

 

"I..I didn't your not what I was expecting mr gold." i breathlessly muttered while rocking against  
his hand.

"most things aren't sweetheart."  
he rasp.

"are you happy mr gold? i mean not.. this, but I don't even no what  
I'm asking." i rambled.

"I'm not unhappy." he replied while licking the perspiration from in between my breasts.

 

'it would seem that it would be a very pleasurable arrangement indeed.' 

I thought before again coming undone by his hand.


	5. anniversary

the first few weeks of my unexpected marriage to the cold and heartless mr gold were spent mainly engaged in sexual actives. on sundays we hardly left the bedroom.

3-months into our temporary marriage we settled into a quiet domesticated routine. spending our evenings quietly reading by the fire and our weekends antiques shopping in Boston. after playing house wife for awhile I decided that I wanted to take some college courses in Boston.I wanted to do something more, something other then being mrs gold.my whole life I had grown up believing that I would some day be running our family business now that that door was closed to me I wanted to find my own path in life.when I mention my plans to my husband I expected him to protest but he surprised me by being completely supportive even hiring a driver to take me to and from school.

even though we had been married for 6-months now mostly spent doing every day little things like cooking and shopping together and watching the evening news he even went so far as putting me on his cell phone plan. all this and we still couldn't admit that this was more then just an arrangement between us.we were sharing a life together.

 

I welcomed my husband home on our 6-month wedding anniversary wearing a sheer lacy white bodysuit that revealed my modest breasts quite nicely.

when he came home that afternoon I was waiting for him in the foyer and he smiled wickedly at the sight of his wanton wife welcoming him home dressed in lingerie.

he looked appreciatively at me and gently kissed me.nipping and pulling on my bottom lip when He pulled away giving me that look, and gustered for me to turn around.

and with a coy smile I turned my back to him.he bent me over the hall table pulling the delicate fabric of the lingerie aside.exposing my bare ass to his lustfil view.

 

My husband's clever fingers stroked my pussy fingering me til I was wet with desire and well lubricant for him. 

"I have a little gift for you my darling little wife." he said in huskily tone.

I found his eyes in the hall mirror and returned his heated stare as he inserted an egg like shaped object into my vagina.it confused me at first what it was exactly he put in me then he turned it on and i knew what it was my naughty husband was doing, it was a little vibrator. i moaned and moved my hips enjoying the pleasant sensation. when he removed the vibrating ball from me I made a noise of protest then gasped as he put the vibrator somewhere else..

"there's a good girl, just relax." he whispered as he bent me over and pushed the vibrating ball inside my ass! I moaned loudly as my body adjusted to the intrusion. it wasn't unpleasant. i was surprised to feel him put another little vibrating toy in my increasingly lubricated pussy, I cried out when he turned them both on! 

I was moaning loudly as I was pleasured in both holes.involuntarily  my hips thrusted in need as I was filled with the intense vibrations. sending sensations of pure pleasure through my trembling body.

 

"fuck, oh fuck! I shouted as i felt myself on the verge of orgasming. gripping the table I stomped my foot down as I came.it was one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had. 

"do you like your anniversary gift." he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up against him.

"oh yes." I panted.his warm breath on my skin sending shivers down my spine.

after my pleasurable orgasm i leaned in my husband's comforting embrace as his hands foundled my breasts. stroking my hardened nipples through the thin lacey fabric.i began to slowly rub my behind against his hard bulge and he hissed squeezing my breasts almost painfully. i was moaning and unabashed rocking my hips against his hard erection attempting to ride his little pleasure toys. 

"tell me my darling little wife, tell me how much you enjoy this. say it, tell me how much you like having both your pussy and your tight ass filled.tell me how wet it makes you being fucked in both holes! he hissed.

"yes, yes." i moaned as his fingers maneuvered inside me with the vibrator still nestled snugly in my pussy.his fingers found and rubbed my swollen clit my whole body jerked I never before felt so completely filled and with my husband hands on my body I shivered in utter ecstasy. he squeezed my breast while his other hand continued to toy with my clit I  was overwhelmed with intense pleasure when I Suddenly came my whole body convulsing in satisfaction. my legs shook as i struggled to remain standing.

"Belle your pussy is so wet! he growled and spun me around backing me against the wall and took my breast into his mouth. my hands tangled in his long hair as he sucked on my nipple. i yelped in surprise when he ripped the gusset of the bodysuit and removed the  vibrator from my quivering pussy leaving my core aching with unsatisfied need. kneeling he lifted my leg over his shoulder and angled his head in between my spread legs. I moaned his name as my husband tenderly drove his eloquent tongue deep inside me. seeking my throbbing clit finding me wet and swollen with desire.he kissed me deeply while thrusting his tongue into my core. fucking me with his clever tongue and toys I cried out as I shattered.coming hard in his mouth. 

after, the smug bastard stood up and looked at me with that same smug grin.my husband then took me hard. fucking me up against the wall with the vibrator still pulsing deep inside me.I came hard as he thrusted his hard cock into my convulsing pussy. i wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he rocked into me.fucking me hard and fast until he came inside me.breathing heavily he kissed my neck before slipping out of me.he readjusting himself while I sank to floor panting too exhausted to move.

my darling husband knelt down beside me and placed a small velvet box next to me.at first I thought it was another one of his naughty toys, I looked up at him with amusement when I opened it and found a diamond engagement ring inside! 

"What's this? I asked looking up at him in surprise.

"I thought it only appropriate that you should have a ring." he said with a shrug.

"but, were already married." 

"yes, but what would the people of this small town think of our marriage if the wife of mr gold didn't have a big expensive ring on her finger."

I bit my lip unsure how to feel especially with the vibrator still pulsing uncomfortably in my ass, 

gently taking my hand in his he placed the engagement on my finger and kissed my hand.his expression was so endearing in that moment.

 

later we would have an romanic dinner by candle light but first we enjoyed each other's bodies. fucking until we were both spent and exhausted.we were surprisingly happy and despite ourselves in love, 

 

On our one year anniversary we went on an actual honeymoon to Paris. we spent a month abroad. it was there that we would first say I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> in the next chapter all the smut!


End file.
